


WAY BACK HOME

by alleyanado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyanado/pseuds/alleyanado
Summary: Baekhyun was already betrothed when he finally found his destined mate.





	WAY BACK HOME

In an island inhabited by the strongest pack of werewolves, there lies a certain omega named Byun Baekhyun. He is the youngest son of the Byun household and is considered to be the epitome of a perfect beauty and grace.

With his father's reputation as a high rank official of their pack, Byuns offering themselves for marriage to the pack leader's family has become an inevitable tradition. Baekhyun is already betrothed to a member of the alpha's clan. He has known this since he's five when he witnessed his older brother, Baekbeom, married an omega that is not his mate and is also from the leader's clan.

When he turned seven, Baekhyun was home schooled. He was forbidden to do some things unlike the other kids around his age. He was told to not to go outside and was forced to learn etiquette and art of beautification. And like a loyal and well trained pup to his master, he obeyed their words without a single complaint.

At the age of ten, Baekhyun learned that he isn't betrothed to just someone from the alpha's clan. He was promised in marriage to their pack's next alpha (their newly appointed alpha actually). He overheard that he was chosen by their previous alpha to be his son's mate when the time comes for his son to reign.

"They are all beautiful, Baekhyun hyung. You are very lucky." Jaehyun complimented with a beaming smile plastered on his face as he inspected the gifts that are properly placed on the Baekhyun's room's floor according to their colors and sizes.

Their mating ceremony is only a week away from now but not once in his life he had seen the face of the alpha wolf that he is supposed to marry. His name? His personality? His likes and dislikes? He has no clue at all. The only evidences that he has at hand that indicate that he is really getting married are those gifts on the floor that were sent to him from that alpha and the loud noises of the servants who are all busy preparing for the said ceremony.

"How come I am lucky when I am not even allowed to marry the one I love? My mate?" The now seventeen year old omega whined.

"You're talking as if you already saw that forever mate of yours," Jaehyunn said, a faint smirk playing on the edge of his lips. He isn't just his cousin, Jaehyun is also his best friend (his only friend actually) that's why he's very at ease in confiding his personal dilemmas to him. Unlike the other members of his family, Baekhyun is sure that Jaehyun will always be at his side no matter what.

"And how am I supposed to meet him if I am not even allowed to get a glimpse of the things outside those goddamn walls," He volleyed back. The omega grimaced as he pictured out in his mind the image of their concrete fence that is as high as their mansion's roof.

Baekhyun's life has always been like this. With Baekhyun locked up inside their mansion with his books, Baekhyun forced to study these and those, Baekhyun being told of how he will become a good mate to their new alpha. He's already growing tired of these shits but he can't complain. He shouldn't complain. He was taught that too.

Don't blame him for being a scaredy cat. Having a strict and terror father whose hobby is to lock him in the darkest dungeon of their mansion whenever he failed to do something justifies it all.

"Well, that's the disadvantage of having the life we have, the life of a noble." Jaehyun remarked, tone down. 

"I don't need golds, gifts and nobility to be happy." Baekhyun murmured lowly to himself as he stares outside their big transparent window, eyeing the thick tall wall that is enclosing the vast manor of the Byuns.

"What I really need and want is freedom. Freedom to live and to fall in love in my own accord even just for a day," He added, almost whispering the last five words but still loud enough for his cousin to hear.

Ironically true, Imprinting has become a very impossible thing to accomplish for the wolves in today's time. The lovey dovey romance that imprinting promises once you first lay your eyes on your forever mate has only become a rotten legend written in the old books of wolf tales. The power of imprinting was ceased by the bountiful amount of arranged marriages that was done to secure the strength of the pack.

"Even just for a day?" Jaehyun parotted, an idea crazily fidgeting in his 4D mind.

"Just for a day." He murmured ever so softly.

"Okay then, let's go outside!" Jaehyun exclaimed excitedly. His eyes are twinkling in excitement. Baekhyun only stared at him as if he said a joke that is not funny.

"Think of this as my early gift to you for your wedding," He winked as he drag the older male along.

"Are you insane? Father will sur-"

"No buts, dear cousin. Trust me."

 

+++

 

Unlike the organized garden that is attentively tended by their gardeners and the strict walls that scream sophistication and class, the things outside the land of their household are indeed simple, natural, and carefree. The people walking on the street ways and alleys, heels rushing to go to their jobs, mothers going to the market, children happily playing on the nearby playground, and the green forest emitting sounds that seem to harmonize well with the noises of the civilization-everything is loud, lively, and beautiful.

"This is beyond beautiful, Jaehyun-ah!" Standing under the tall mango tree in a distant distance away from the crowd, Baekhyun breathed as he gaped around the foreign surroundings that he had already memorized by heart when he was young.

They are wearing crimson colored cloaks. This is to avoid their family's guards in case they already found out that the two of them are missing and decided to go outside to search for them. Under those loose outer garment were just plain white tunics and brown trousers paired with black combat boots.

"Of course it is! I heard that the alpha and his men are doing their best in maintaining the peace and beauty of our island." Jaehyun exclaimed. Unlike Baekhyun, he isn't really forbidden to go outside. He can do whatever he wants as long as he's not causing any mischief that can put their household into shame.

With the sudden mention of that alpha, a realization engulfed Baekhyun's mind down to his throat. Invisibly crushing his larynx in the process and depriving him to speak not for a moment.

Realizing that he set the gloominess in the atmosphere, Jaehyun faked coughed, "Uhm, hyung... Do you remember the sweets that I'm always giving you whenever you're down and tired?"

"Ne," Baekhyun was drawn out of his thoughts at the sudden mention of his favorite thing in the world next to books and music. A genuine small smile was immediately pasted on his thin pink lips.

"Do you want some now?" Jaehyun asked as he scratch the back of his neck. "I mea-actually, the shop is just few turns and walks away, I can get some for you," The smaller male suggested.

Baekhyun's eyes shines, "Really?"

"Anything for you, Baekhyunggg~" The younger sang, liking the sparkles in his cousin's eyes. "Okay then, wait for me here. It won't take long. Stay here and don't entertain any strangers okay?" he said, fixing the hood of Baekhyun's cloak.

"I can accompany you there," Baekhyun suggested.

"Someone might recognize you," Jaehyun objected.

"And how on Earth will they recognize me? Huh? They don't even know how I look like. I was locked inside the manor for almost ten years, remember?" The older omega reasoned, his right brow arching up. He wants his candies as soon as possible. He wants to eat his sweets now.

Jaehyun scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, might as well talk about it in front of the huge portrait of your pretty face in the alpha's working quarters." The thick tone of sarcasm wasn't lost in his voice.

"Uncle gave that portrait as a gift to the new alpha when the latter was finally appointed in the position a month ago, right?" Jaehyun reminded him. "Everyone worships your face and grace here, your majesty." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

"But I'm wearing my hood!" Baekhyun volleys back, both hands on his hips.

"It is better to be careful than to be sorry," He reasoned out. "Don't be so hardheaded and listen to me, hyung, okay?" He said as if he's actually older than his hyung.

After a few minutes of thinking, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "Okay, just be careful too okay. Get me a big bag full of candies, okay? I want cotton candies and strawberry flavored gummy worms. And for the love of God, be quick okay?! I want my candies now!" He demanded like a child.

+

Few minutes had passed since Jaehyun left. Baekhyun is (childishly) busy playing with some stones. He's trying to juggle those on his palms but failed miserably in the end.

He sighed heavily and pouted, "Why are you so hard?!" He half-screamed in disappointment.

On the brink of giving up, his glistening orbs caught a sight of a small butterfly flying freely a few feet above his head-a very enticing yellow butterfly. The more he stared to it is the more he felt himself slowly drowning under its' spell. It is as if there was a very sweet voice luring him to follow the small creature.

Unknowingly, he then stood up and followed the insect as it fluttered its' wings towards to an unfamiliar place. His eyes were fixed and dilated as if he was under control of an unknown force, an intimidating yet warm force at that.

To where this creature was going? He didn't care. What he only knows at that time is that he should follow it.

Three steps...

Two steps...

One more, one more step...

With his slender fingers almost reaching the butterfly legs, a strong wind barged in. He reflexively closed his eyes that knocked him out of his mental slumber. He came back to his senses and lost sight of the small creature.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he look around the place. He found nothing but tall trees, no signs of the previous path he took a while ago. Tall and drak green trees stretched for miles in front of his eyes. They were beautiful but unfamiliar; and, anything unfamiliar is scary. Baekhyun was startled--No, startled was still an understatement. He was horrified. 

He spends an hour or so wandering into nothingness.

"Jaehyun-ah!" He cried, still in the middle of nowhere. There was no response. This was supposed to be just a simple sight-seeing tour before his (life-time imprisonment) wedding but heck, everything went wrong because of his carelessness and a yellow butterfly.

Minutes passed. He was growing anxious already-half trembling as he hugged himself. He's eagerly searching but still no signs of possible help nor a way out.

"Jaehyun-ah!" he cried once again as he walked aimlessly around. He was answered by himself and nature-his voice echoing, animals howling, branches swaying, leaves dancing and twigs breaking. He brushed his rosy pink cheeks that were now drenched with his own tears as he continued to stride in attempt to find his way back. He felt scared and alone.

Suddenly, a loud howl echoed through the forest. Baekhyun halted. He clutched his cloaks tighter and then he heard a voice-a very deep and husky voice. A smell of forest mint mixed musk abruptly surfaced on the ground. It was very mysterious, sweet and alluring, Baekhyun thought.

"What are you doing in this land?!" That voice howled, firm and full of authority. The way the 'he' voice sounded is enough for any creature to pee in fear on the spot.

Baekhyun eye scanned the surroundings but didn't found the source of the voice, "I-I'm s-sorry for barging in your land without a consent but I'm lost and I can't find my way back," He said stuttering with outmost respect, masking his strong fear he felt to the voice and attraction to the scent.

As if on cue, a silhouette of a man finally appeared behind a tall tree. "What's your name, intruder?" He asked still hiding on the darkness but enough for Baekhyun to see the outline of the well-sculptured body built of the stranger. Strong long legs clad with leather, firm biceps, broad shoulders, and untamed silver hair.

"M-my name is Baekhyun," Baekhyun bowed his head subconsciously. It's an alpha wolf! No, he smell like one but darker, stronger.

The man walked out of the darkness and made his way to his direction. Baekhyun's still bowing his head down and his insides are scrunching as if there's a volcano edging to erupt in it.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked. The he wolf grabbed his chin up until they're face to face.

The alpha leaned in. "Boh hboep np." He uttered something he can't understand. It didn't sound threatening though. Instead it almost seemed harmless and warm.

Baekhyun couldn't help but gave the stranger a small smile. The other wolf reached his cheeks and wiped the traced of tears. He studied Baekhyun's face for a long moment before he let him go.

Out of the blue it shifted into it's wolf form. Baekhyun was so shocked. The stranger is so huge in his wolf form. Baekhyun had never seen a wolf this huge. The wolf turned his head to Baekhyun. He could see it's glowing red eyes. Baekhyun couldn't explain what he's feeling. The creature's gaze to him seemed soft and caring. It extended his paw to him, like an invitation.

Baekhyun wasn't sure what to do. He seemed friendly though. But could he trust him?

"My name's Chanyeol." The wolf spoke to him in his head. "Let me help you, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun contemplated for a while until he step closer to the huge wolf, climbing into its back. He's so warm, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol began running, sprinting towards to an unknown direction. And in that moment, Baekhyun hugged the wolf's back. He felt safe.

He hugged the wolf's back tighter and closed his eyes. Against the resistance and sound of the wind, Baekhyun fell asleep.

 

___

 

Boh hboep np. --- Ang ganda mo./ You're so beautiful.

 

To be continued


End file.
